Compared to Them
by PARADISE.x
Summary: Because, the thing is, Lucy would rather be weak but by Natsu's side than strong without him. Rated T for language, nothing more. NOT my best work. Very short One-Shot. NaLu. I hate NaLi.


**Hello, everyone, and welcome to 'Compared to Them', a NaLu one-shot!**

**Summary: Because, the thing is, Lucy would rather be weak but by Natsu's side, than powerful without him.**

**Rated: T for language**

**Do not get the wrong idea by this fanfic. Lucy is strong, in her own way. She has a strength no one else has. She might not be ultra powerfully magically, no. Her power comes from the inside. She is strong, courageous, loyal and kind. She is merciful and gentle(half the time) and her Lucy Kick can pack quite a punch! She may not be the backbone of the team, but she also isn't just a pretty face or Natsu's damsel in distress. She's just...Lucy.**

**Hope you enjoy~ :)**

**OoOoOoO**

"We can give you everything, you know." The voice barked at her, sly and tempting. "Power, wealth, fame. Just join us. Join us, and you'll be everything." Lucy stared at the man who held her captive, and she was about to screech a snide remark on his intelligence, but he stopped her by talking again, "Think this over, Ms. Heartphilia. Your life may depend on this answer some day. Not to offend you in anyway, but you are weak. You are weak compared to your other friends. You are weak compared to Ms. Scarlet, you are weak compared to Mr. Fullbuster, and you are extremely weak compared to Mr. Dragneel."

"How does that not offend me, idiot?!" Lucy screeches, even though deep down in her heart, she knew it was true. She was weak compared to her friends. Sure, she was stronger than your average woman, but in real raw magical power? Compared to them, she couldn't hurt a fly. Compared to them she was useless. Compared to them, she was a minor annoyance to enemies.

Compared to them, she was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And she knew that. Why did she have to be a Celestial mage? Why couldn't she had been born a fire mage like Natsu? Why couldn't she be strong? Why, oh why?

_No, Lucy...do not wish you didn't have the spirits. Without them, you would truly be nothing. They've helped you so many times, so do not wish you never met them. You are strong...just in your own way..._ A small voice whispers in her head, trying to cheer her up.

"No...I'm not.." She whispers back in a broken tone.

"Do not speak like that." A voice snaps. Her head turns and her eyes connect with the deep onyx ones of Natsu Dragneel, fire DragonSlayer and the strongest man Lucy has ever met. She is confused and she cocks her head to show it. Natsu sighs angrily and irritably, "Don't you dare speak that way. I don't know exactly what you were thinking, but I have a pretty clear idea pf what it was about. Do not let what this dickhead says get to you. You're strong, Luce! And anyone who says different will just have to see how strong you really are."

Lucy stares at him, _Where did he come from?_, before looking away, "Shut up, Natsu."

Natsu stares at her in bewilderment, "What?"

Lucy grinds her teeth together before snapping, "I'm not strong, okay?! I do not know what kind of fantasy world you're living in, but it has to end! I'm not strong, I'm weak. I'm so weak...compared to you...compared to Grey...compared to Erza...Hell, even compared to Happy! I can't fly!"

"Lucy. You don't have to fly to be strong. I can't fly, neither can Grey. Erza has that armor so I don't know what's going on with that but...you're strong Lucy! You have those niffty spirits!"

Lucy looks away, eyes covered by bangs. _Stupid Natsu..._

"Ms. Heartphilia...we are waiting for your answer." The dark mage says, a sadistic grin plastered onto his face.

Lucy fidles with the magic-quenching ropes and whispers, "Power, you say? How much?"

The dark mage's smirk grows, "More than you can dream of. You would be able to take on Ms. Scarlet, Mr. Fullbuster, and Mr. Dragneel all at the same time! You would be invincible."

"Invincible..." Lucy murmurs, eyes still covered by blonde bangs.

Natsu stares at her. She wasn't really considering this...was she? "L-Luce..."

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up." The blonde Celestial mage snaps, effectively shutting him up and hurting his feelings. He almost whimpers, but says nothing.

"More power than I can dream...I could take on everyone at once...power..."

The dark mage was certain now that he had Lucy on his side, "That's right, Ms. Heartphilia! It can all be your's...just say that you'll be in my guild and my second in command. Infinite power...you could bring revenge to all the people that hurt you. Or...you could stay weak, always just the pretty face of the Fairy Tail guild, who is nothing. You could stay weak and be ridiculed behind your back because you aren't as strong as your team mates."

**(A/N: Seriously tempting offer...I would take it...don't tell Natsu...)**

Lucy stares at the ground, _Power...no longer will I be compared to them and deemed the weaker one. No longer will I be pushed to the side and saved by Natsu. I would no longer need him...no longer need Natsu... _

Natsu stares at her, "L-Luce..." He whispered.

"You're a dumbass." Lucy's voice cut through the air, strong and filled with a new life, "Pfft, being strong isn't worth it if I can't be with Natsu. Natsu, Erza, Grey, all of them, they all make me strong. I am not a nobody! I am a loyal mage of Fairy Tail who _is strong_. I do not need infinite power, because without them, I would still be in that damned mansion, married away to some rich fool who I don't even know! Fairy Tail is my home and like Hell I would leave them! I love Grey, Erza, Happy, Leevy, even Gajeel! I love Cana, Mirajane, Master, Jet, Droy, Pantherlily, Wendy, Charlie, Juvia! _I love Natsu_!" She screeches. She stands up to her full height and stares straight into the eyes of the dark guild master. "_And if you fucking think I would chose power over him, you are wrong! I am Lucy Heartphilia, Fairy Tail Celestial mage and best friend to the infamous Salamander! And I am fucking angry_!" She roars, face reddening in her fury. She snaps her head in the direction of Natsu and smiles softly at him, "Natsu, get these damn ropes off me, will you?"

Natsu nods and smiles brightly, "I knew you would chose right, Lucy!" He runs over to her and quickly unties the knots of the ropes. "You are strong, Lucy, you are." He whispers in her ear. She smiles gently and leans back.

"The thing is, Natsu, I would rather be weak but by your side, than strong without you."

**OoOoOoO**

**Yeah, not meant to be a long one-shot. Just pure Lucy awesomeness.**

**Some NaLu.**

**Review if you want.**

**God, I'm so tired.**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
